Heretofore, numerous approaches have been taken to provide an aerial gunnery target apparatus. Since World War I when the use of airplanes as war machinery became prevalent, defense forces have needed the use of gunnery targets to practice their accuracy in firing various weaponry. The first embodiment of such aerial devices were rudimentary in that they were merely open-ended sacs which were towed at the end of airplanes at low speed. These aerial devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,982, contained a frontal rigid ring opening from which a flexible sac extended. The forward motion of the tractor craft forced wind into the flexible sac. However, by virtue of its means for gathering air, this aerial device had substantial drag and unstable aerodynamics, which prohibited its use at high speeds.
Higher speeds were capable for the aerial tow target disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,619, through the addition and use of a plurality of rigid fins extending from the aft portion of the target. The plurality of fins stabilized the target at higher speeds, but the use of a frontal orifice to gather air to inflate the flexible material did not reduce the high drag coefficient.
Methods of deployment of these aerial devices have also evolved. Initially, the air sac lay on the ground and inflated as the tractor aircraft towed it into the air. A method of air deployment of the aerial device was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,696, wherein a torpedo-like housing was released from the end of the tractor aircraft and the snapping force of the tow rope, becoming taut, initiated the housing to separate, allowing the aerial device to unfurl by the passage of air rushing through its frontal orifice. This housing was a bulky structure for attachment to and deployment from high-speed aircraft. The aerial target needed to serve as a structure simulating larger aircraft. Therefore, besides maintaining shape when perforated by bullets, the aerial target had to be capable of monitoring "near-misses" which simulated "hits" on an aircraft through the use of sensitive electronic devices. Inflatable aerial targets utilizing frontal orifices had no structure within which electronic devices could be housed.
Consequently, it is an object of the instant invention to present a ram-air inflatable, fabric, towed gunnery target wherein the target utilizes streamline design to permit high speed aerial target practice.
It is a further object of the invention to present a ram-air inflatable, fabric, towed gunnery target wherein said target utilizes aft air inlets allowing streamlining of the target nose, thereby reducing the pressure drag coefficient and permitting supersonic flight capability.
Still, a further object of the invention is to present a ram-air inflatable, fabric, towed gunnery target wherein said target contains flexible finlets which serve the dual purposes of gathering air to inflate the target and stabilizing the target during towed flight.
It is a further object of the invention to present a ram-air inflatable, fabric, towed gunnery target wherein the target is deployed in flight or ground snatched.
Yet a further object of the invention is to present a ram-air inflatable, fabric, towed gunnery target which may be compressed into a small container for the purpose of storage before launching in flight.
Still a further object of the invention is to present a ram-air inflatable, fabric, towed gunnery target wherein the target is made from fabric capable of withstanding multiple bullet perforations and transonic shock waves occurring at or near the speed of sound.
Yet a further object of the invention is to present a ram-air inflatable, fabric, towed gunnery target which contains housing for suitable apparatus to measure and record accurate strikes on or near the gunnery target.
Yet a further object of the invention is to present a ram-air inflatable, fabric, towed gunnery target wherein said target is recoverable on land, water, or in air.
A still further object of the invention is to present a ram-air inflatable, fabric, towed gunnery target wherein said target is capable of reuse after each practice sortie deployment.
These objects and other objects, which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by: an apparatus for the storage and deployment of towed gunnery targets, comprising a rigid nose cone assembly as the fore segment and a rigid containment means for housing an open-ended, flexible, inflatable fabric target envelope as the aft segment; the outermost edge of said rigid nose cone assembly attached to said open end of said target envelope; and said rigid containment means also housing a recovery parachute apparatus and means for attaching said rigid containment means to said rigid nose cone assembly.
Generally, an apparatus for aerial target practice, comprises a ram-air inflatable, fabric, towed gunnery target capable of air deployment or snatch deployment; said target having a rigid nose cone assembly and a flexible, inflatable, fabric envelope; said nose cone and said envelope attached by securing means for assembling said target; said nose cone assembly containing rigid material from its apex to its outermost perimeter for forming a frontal-closed, streamlined fore structure for said target; said nose cone assembly containing securing means for attaching a cable which serves to tow said target from a tractor aircraft; said nose cone assembly containing protective means for housing bullet detection devices; and said envelope containing inflation means and stabilization means at its aft end for maintaining the inflated structure and position of said target during a towing operation by said tractor aircraft.